


Use Your Words

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random cargument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
>  **Notes:**  
>  Gen drabble written for Flash Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

“Use your words.”

“What?”

“Use. Your. Words.”

“What am I, five?”

“That remains to be seen. I’m simply saying that you should use your words to express yourself instead of your anger.”

“My _anger_ is what I’m expressing!”

“DO IT VERBALLY! Instead of throwing a tantrum, ie: shooting someone.”

“ _IE?_ ”

“Yes. IE! For example.”

“I know what it means!”

“Then why are you questioning it?”

“I couldn’t believe you used it in conversation. Out loud.”

“It’s a valid form of SPEECH!”

“I didn’t shoot anyone.”

“Not for lack of trying!”

“That wasn’t a tantrum.”

“You’re an adult five year old.”


End file.
